Stable 2
Stable 2 is a stable built to protect ponies from the apocalypse. It is located on Sweet Apple Acres, below the Apple Family Farm, specifically the barn. History During the War Stable-Tec chose Sweet Apple Acre's as the location to build Stable 2, after Apple Bloom purchased the land due to financial difficulties her family were going through. Stable 2 was built beneath the barn on the farm, which took several months. The farm was returned to the apple family by Apple Bloom, once the construction was finished. End of the War When the apocalypse occured, Stable 2 was filled to capacity. Applejack was reluctant to enter the stable without her younger sister, Applebloom or her fiance, Applesnack whose child she was pregnant with, but was eventually convinced to enter by Sweetie Belle who assured her that Apple Bloom would've made it into a Stable. Applejack petitioned to have Stable 2's door opened numerous times, the Overmare, Sweetie Belle wouldn't allow it as doing so would compromise the safety of Stable and the integrity of the Stable's goals. Applejack eventually died in the stable and was buried in the stable orchard, a headstone marking her burial site. Her foal grew up in the stable and helped continue the apple family line. Present Day The Stable continued to function over the next 200 years, until Velvet Remedy learned the code to open the Stable door and escaped into the Equestrian Wasteland. She left her PipBuck behind with Littlepip who was held as partially responsible for Velvet's escape. Littlepip decides to track down Velvet Remedy and bring her back to Stable 2. Littlepip knocks out the guards at the stable door and makes her way out into the Wasteland. Several weeks later, the Fillydelphia contingent of Steel Rangers, break into Stable 2. The rangers had inadvertently learned of Stable 2 from Littlepip and made their way to Ponyville and Sweet Apple Acre's. The Steel Rangers proceeded to assault and murder the stable dwellers, Littlepip arrives in time to aid in the Stable's defense. The rangers are deep into the stable but their numbers are low, due to a number of Rangers defecting to Steelhooves cause, after he broadcast a particularly inspiring and heartfelt speech. Littlepip and her group set about rescuing the detained Steel Rangers and killing the attacking Fillydelphia contingent. Littlepip is aided by the arrival of Blackwing's talons, sent by Gawd to provide support. The Fillydelphia contingent is wiped out, the defectors becoming the first Applejack's Rangers. Several stable residents are killed, reducing their numbers, Littlepip and Velvet Remedy convince Stable 2's Overmare that the ponies inside need to leave Stable 2 if they are to survive and not die out, due to lack of genetic diversity. The Stable 2 ponies move out over a month later, relocating themselves to Junction R-7 which would become Junction Town, with the Griffins of Shattered Hoof Ridge nearby to provide protection and support to the growing community. The stable's orchard was also transplanted out of Stable 2 and replanted at Junction Town. Notable Residents *Applejack *Sweetie Belle *Applejack's unnamed child *Numerous Apple Family descendants *Stable 2's Overmare *Palette *Littlepip's Mother *Littlepip *Velvet Remedy Notes *It is the home and birthplace of Littlepip and Velvet Remedy. *It is also the final resting place of Applejack and Sweetie Belle. *Stable 2 was never supposed to be opened and had a traditional Overmare leading a mix of earth ponies and unicorns. *Located on Sweet Apple Acres property near Ponyville. *Contained a functional artificial apple orchard. *The Rock of Destiny is located nearby. *Location of the Battle at Stable 2. *Stable 2 is based off of Vault 101, in Fallout 3. Category:Locations Category:Stables Category:Setting